


Jealousy Never Pays

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Switching, parental disciplinary spankings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki's behaviour improves, netting him the attention he craves. Thor's jealousy causes Loki to be unjustly punished. Odin settles Thor's hash. Adorable Loki, loving Odin, scheming Thor. Bottoms are spanked and switches employed!





	Jealousy Never Pays

On the occasion of his eighteenth birthday, Thor received Mjönir, the hammer forged in the heart of a dying star. The young warrior proudly brandished the prize, boasting of its powers to his friends. He made a special point to rub this in his baby brother, Loki’s face. Loki loved his elder brother but always felt that Odin favoured Thor over him. All Loki ever seemed to get from his father was punishment. Frigga noticed this herself and came to Loki, offering advice. She told her son that if it was approval he craved from Odin he had to do no more than apply himself in Instruction, obey his parents and carry out his princely duties, which at the age of twelve consisted mainly of attending functions and looking cute in his still too big uniform. The boy decided to take his mother’s advice to heart and over the next two months he worked very hard to earn his father’s favour.   
Loki not only paid attention to his instructors, but he began to excel, to the delight of his teachers and parents. He was found to be bright and easy to teach. Frigga had always seen the burning intelligence in her son’s beautiful blue green eyes. Loki began to obey his parents in all things. He even volunteered to take on more Princely responsibility, which Odin gladly granted. Loki’s behaviour turned around so dramatically that The All Father called him before the entire Court for the sole purpose of publicly praising him. Loki had stood, his narrow shoulders straight and tall, smiling up at his father who lavished him with praise. Odin made a point of letting everyone know that he was proud of his sweet, intelligent and obedient son. Loki had fairly floated from that audience, his little face so peaceful and proud.   
One day, when Loki came within arms reach, Odin reached out and pulled him to him, laying him across his lap. Loki had inhaled sharply, thinking he was in for a spanking but Odin began to pat his little bottom and rub it gently, whispering what a good boy he was. He told Loki that his papa loved him and he was very proud of him. Loki relaxed completely, amazed at how gentle his father’s big hand was. This was a real departure from the stinging punishment he usually visited upon the boy’s small behind. The gentle treatment was so comforting Loki drifted off to sleep on Odin’s lap. The elderly God gently carried him to his bed for a nap. 

* * * *

Thor began to notice a sharp decline in attention and adoration for him since his little brother had changed his ways. His parents and even Thor’s friends took note of Loki’s improved behaviour. Volstagg had been so impressed with the young Prince’s polite behaviour and obedience during training that he picked the skinny boy up and cradled him, giving his bottom an affectionate pat. Even the usually tough hearted Sif had planted an affectionate kiss on his cute little face! The little monster had them all fooled, Thor thought. In his arrogance he could not allow for a possible change in his little brother. This must be some kind of ploy. He immediately set about planning to bring the boy down a peg or two.   
Some time ago Loki, who had always loved animals, captured a mouse and made a pet of it. He named the creature Volstagg, after his favourite sword skills instructor. He had even made the mouse a small collar to signify his Royal status! Loki had introduced Volstagg to his namesake, much to the big warrior’s delight. He kept the tiny creature in his chambers for safety and upon his father’s orders never allowed it out.   
One of Odin’s closest friends and an elder statesman was marrying off his daughter and Odin had agreed to officiate. This wedding was a highlight in the Spring season. Of course, Loki was called upon in his capacity as Prince to be ring bearer. Loki turned out resplendent in his Princely best, his wild black curls combed as much as they could be and his manners at their best. The boy looked very handsome, earning him smiles and kisses from both women and girls. The Great Hall was packed with people, seated in rows as the Bride and Groom entered he awaited them at the altar. Suddenly, the people who were seated began to rise, looking disturbed and then sit back down in a wave as whatever it was moved along.   
Loki didn’t know whether to stay put or come to their aid. Finally he decided he must help them. He ran over to the most recent rising spectator and saw Volstagg, his red collar on, running between their feet! He caught the wayward rodent and stood, just as his father arrived.   
“Loki, did I not tell you to keep your pet in your room?” he scolded. Loki looked up meekly and tried to explain. He could see Thor in the background, creased with laughter.   
“I…I…” Odin snatched him by his arm and marched him to his place, bidding him stay put. He emphasized this with a hearty swat on the boys seat which brought a tittering laughter from some of the people. Loki blanched and handed the mouse to his father.   
The rest of the wedding went well. Loki did what he was supposed to do and removed himself from the venue when he was able to. He walked quickly to his chambers, crying. Odin had put the little mouse back into its cage and Loki poked his little finger into it, petting his mouse as tears came down his cheeks. His door came open and Odin strode in. A wave of terror broke over the boy as his father called him to the bed, his face stern.   
Loki walked to his father obediently and was picked up and laid across his knee. Odin peeled the boy’s leather uniform trousers down and proceeded to administer a sound, but not too severe spanking. It was obvious that Loki felt bad and Odin had a strange feeling of reticence about spanking the boy anyway. The little prince cried softly and hugged Odin’s neck tightly when it was over.   
There was a knock at the door and Volstagg came in just as Odin righted Loki’s britches. The big warrior’s face was filled with compassion for the tiny boy. “My King. I wanted to tell you that it was not Prince Loki’s fault that his pet escaped.”   
“How do you know this?” Odin asked.   
“I caught Thor at the back of the Great Hall laughing. He admitted to me that he took the mouse and put it into the crowd.”   
Odin’s face darkened as though a storm cloud had passed over it. Volstagg walked over and picked Loki up, holding him gently and patting his thin little back. The All Father nodded his gratitude and left to find Thor. The huge warrior held the boy and comforted him until he fell asleep. He laid Loki’s limp form on his bed and left to help Odin find Thor.   
Odin found his eldest son in the Banquet Hall, regaling the other boys with his joke on Loki. All laughter stopped when the All Father came in and grabbed his son by the ear and dragged him out. Volstagg came in and gave the other youths a tongue lashing and sent them on their way.   
“I just gave Loki an unjust spanking for what you did.” Odin growled at his eldest son. He flung Thor by his ear, into he and Frigga’s bedroom. A bundle of birch switches lay on the bed and Thor’s eyes grew wide with he saw it. He was thrown over the foot board of the bed and his leggings pulled down to his knees. Odin whipped Thor’s bottom and thighs until they were covered in welts. Thor howled in pain and Odin made sure to remind him that Loki had cried during his undeserved spanking. When it was finally over he yanked Thor’s leggings up, wringing a final yelp from his son and ordered him to his room. He was to be confined to his room for one week. 

* * * *

The next day, Odin payed Loki a visit. Too embarrassed to leave his room after being disciplined at a public wedding, Loki sat on the edge of his bed, petting Volstagg gently. His little face was drawn down with sadness. “May I come in?” The all father asked, sounding very humbled.   
“Yes sir.” Loki said in his tiny, high voice. He looked up at his father meekly. “Have I done something wrong Pappa?” He asked timidly.   
“No my son.” Odin answered his voice shaky. “I have come to apologize for my treatment of you yesterday.” Loki blinked up at his huge father, unsure of what to say. He carefully jumped down to the floor and reached up to his father to be picked up. Odin scooped him up and crushed him to his chest, cuddling him tenderly. His hand held Loki’s small bottom, wringing a small ‘ouch’ from the boy. Odin quickly shifted his hand and held him under his thighs instead. “Pappa is so sorry. Poor little bottom.” He whispered, rubbing Loki’s small backside tenderly. Loki’s little arms encircled his neck and the ancient God could feel the boy’s sweet, warm breath on his scraggly neck.   
“I promise never to spank you unjustly again, my baby son.” He said. “You are a good boy and I love you very, very much.” Loki laid his little head on Odin’s huge chest and fetched a comically dramatic sigh. Odin smiled, patting his bottom gently.   
“I love you pappa.” The small boy said sweetly. “I forgive you.” A tear ran from Odin’s one eye and he hugged Loki tenderly.   
Volstagg the mouse, who had been walking around Loki’s bed during all of this, came to the edge and sniffed Odin’s leg. The All Father gently sat Loki on his feet and smiled down at the rodent. “You know Loki I had a pet mouse when I was a boy.” Loki marveled at this.   
“You did?” he replied, looking up in wonder at his father. Odin reached into his pocket and pulled out a few pieces of alfalfa and gave it to the tiny beast. It began to munch the twigs immediately. Loki smiled broadly and giggled. The sound of his sweet, cute little boy laughter healed Odin’s sore heart.   
“Loki, I plan to bestow a medal on your sword instructor today. Would you like to attend in your capacity as Prince? Loki looked up at his father, his wide, blue green eyes shining.   
“Yes pappa! Could I?” His smile could melt an ice berg, Odin thought.   
“I would consider it an honour.” Odin replied. “And by all means you must bring his namesake.” Loki’s smile was so broad Odin felt a warm beam of sunshine in his soul.   
“Thank you pappa!” The child said, his little voice filled with joy. He hugged Odin’s legs tightly. “I will keep him in his cage father!”   
“Then I shall see you in the Throne Room at mid day.” Odin smiled warmly and left his son to get ready.  
The event was a happy one, the huge warrior grinning broadly, especially at Loki, who wore his special black leather uniform with a green cape and gold epilates.   
“Well, my Prince! You look like royalty in your uniform!” The big man crowed, patting Loki’s back. The boy held the small cage up to him and Volstagg peered into it, grinning at the small fleck of life within. He noticed that Loki had fashioned him a tiny black collar and cape! Volstagg threw his head back, laughing.   
Across the Hall, Thor stood next to his friends as Volstagg was decorated, saying nothing. Two red patches on his face as his embarrassment peaked. It would be a long time before Thor thought of bedeviling his little brother again.


End file.
